1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optoelectronic module guide system, and particularly to a stacked gigabyte interface converter (GBIC) guide rail assembly for removable optoelectronic modules, such as transceiver modules that interface with peripheral devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As known in the art, it is desirable to optimize multi-transceiver configuration in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection, such as switch boxes, wiring closets, and computer I/O.
An equipment in the prior art for accommodating optoelectronic transceivers therein generally has cables connected to the equipment. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,421, an assembly for accommodating fiber optic transceivers comprising a front plate having a plurality of holes, a plurality of accommodating members attached to the rear of the front plate and extending vertically from each of the plurality of holes. The assembly is generally used for a fiber optic transceiver with an optic fiber cable attached to the front and a copper wire cable attached to the rear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,228 also discloses a low-profile electronic connector system for removable transceiver modules which includes a wedge electrical connector surface-mounted on a printed circuit board and a bracket having an opening for receiving transceivers mounted perpendicularly to the printed circuit board. Though this design presents low-profile advantages, a great amount of space on the print circuit board is required for a multi-transceiver configuration.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stacked GBIC guide rail assembly for accommodating transceivers with a relatively low profile.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stacked GBIC guide rail assembly for saving space on a printed circuit board in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection.
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stacked GBIC guide rail assembly comprising SCA2 receptacles electrically connected by a flexible printed circuit to a printed circuit board.
In order to achieve the objects set above, a stacked GBIC guide rail assembly for removable optoelectronic modules comprises a raiser, a plurality of guide rails, and a plurality of spacers in conjunction with a printed circuit board, wherein the guide rails for accommodating transceivers are stackedly attached to the raiser and spaced by the spacers. The lowest rail guide is mounted to the printed circuit board.